


我x李赫，我x李栋旭

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 6





	我x李赫，我x李栋旭

“不许动！”  
我一眼见到来和我约会的男朋友李赫，玩心一起，便悄悄从背后接近，捂住他的嘴把他拉到僻静的小巷子里，把人顶在墙壁上。  
“唔。。唔唔！”身体贴着墙壁的人惊讶地看着我，就好像没认出来我似的。  
我上下打量了他一番，“今天做头发了？衣服也和平时不一样了嘛。”  
李赫那平时三七分的刘海变成了中分，似乎还用卷发棒精心地卷过，看起来成熟而有魅力。平时一直爱穿宽宽松松的卫衣，虽然很可爱，但是我一直期望他能换换风格，这不，李赫就好像知道我心里所想似的，把卫衣换成了黑色衬衫，一丝不苟地系到最上方一颗纽扣，给人一种禁欲的感觉，但领口却是蕾丝的设计，隐约从镂空的地方露出白皙的肌肤，勾人得很。  
“哟，知道今天约会还特意打扮了？”我满意地看着他，把捂住他嘴巴的手放下，这时我才发现他的嘴唇是鲜红鲜红的，“还擦口红了？”  
我有点惊讶，李赫性格活泼又泼辣，考入警校后更是不像个Omega，平时根本不会注意打扮自己，虽然就算不打扮也很好看就是了。  
“你是？”李赫皱着眉头看着我。  
“装不认识吗？”我挑了挑眉，“哦。。。知道了，想要角色扮演是吧？”  
李赫这个小妖精又来了，真是大胆得不行，这还在外面呢，就勾引我。不过这也不是第一次了，记得李赫之前不知道为何突然对赛车感了兴趣，便兴冲冲地去学，还学得有模有样的，参加了个小比赛拿了个第一名，当天就兴奋地开车带我来到某个荒无人烟的山里，他还穿着赛车服，显得英姿飒爽，硬是勾着我在赛车前盖上来了一发。那是我们第一次在野外做，我这个alpha反而比他还紧张，不过后来便食髓知味，又找机会和他在不同的地方来了几发，我也就渐渐放开甚至喜欢上在外面做了。  
“别乱动，李sir，我的枪还顶着你呢。”  
我的‘枪’确确实实顶在他的小腹上，自从他考入警校我就经常开玩笑地叫他‘李sir’，不过他也颇为受用，当天我回家就看着身穿不知道从哪淘来的警察制服，手指间摆弄着一副银光闪闪的手铐，眼神轻佻地看着我。结果当然是我把他吃干抹净。  
“你想干什么？不要这样！”  
当我开始解开他的纽扣的时候，他挣扎起来，不过我看出来他其实没有用全力去挣扎，似乎还挺期待接下来的发展的。  
“哇！李sir今天真辣！”我惊喜地发现李赫今天穿了我最爱的黑色蕾丝文胸，蕾丝边裹着雪白的乳肉简直诱人极了，明明他平时为了舒服都穿那种没有钢圈的运动文胸的。  
我的手伸进他的内衣里，捏着弹性十足的胸部。  
“呃。。呃啊！不要这样！我知道了。。。你是我们家李赫的男朋友吧？我。。。我不是李赫，你认错了！唔。。。胸好痛别这么用力。。。”  
“你今天很入戏啊。”我把手拿了出来，居高临下地看着蹲下身捂着胸口气喘吁吁的李赫，总觉得今天的他敏感了很多，他那么骚浪的人可不会揉几下胸就眼泪汪汪地不行了。  
这时，从巷子口传来一个我再熟悉不过的声音，“哥哥，你怎么在这里呀？找你半天了！”  
我惊讶地回过头看去，穿着白色宽松卫衣，头发三七分的李赫正站在巷子口看着我，然后就听见他又说，“咦？妈，你也在这？”  
我彻底傻眼了，后退好几步，差点跌坐在地上。  
我的岳母不知道什么时候整理好了衣服，虽然脸色绯红，但也看不出什么不妥之处，他故作镇定地说道，“碰巧遇到。”  
“啊。。。哦，是碰巧遇到。”我重复道。  
“这样啊，妈妈要一起去吃饭吗？”李赫蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来拉住我的胳膊。  
“不了，今天是你们约会吧？快点去吧，我就不打扰了。”说完，岳母就头也不回地离开了。  
“宝贝啊，这是。。。你妈？他把你生出来的？”我艰难地问道。  
“你这是什么问题呀？我妈妈当然是把我生出来的人啦，都说我和我妈长得很像呢。”李赫嗔怒着一胳膊肘打在我的肋骨上。  
何止像，简直一模一样好吗？而且就算两个人同时出现，也会被认为这是一对双胞胎吧！我回想着岳母那细腻的皮肤，毫无皱纹的脸蛋，挺拔的身材，捂住了脸。

“喂，这已经是你第三次走神了！”李赫一脚踹向我的小腿，疼痛把我的思绪拉了回来，“想什么呢？”  
我尴尬地清了清嗓子，“我就是有点尴尬，之前还把岳母认成你了。”  
当然我没告诉他我还性骚扰了他妈，而且现在一点都不后悔反而觉得心痒得很。  
“对了，和我讲讲你家庭吧，你爸爸是什么样的人？”我打算先从李赫爸爸入手，然后再自然地过度到他妈妈。  
“我不知道，从来没见过，我妈早年不知道被哪个渣男搞大了肚子，人家还不肯负责，就未婚生下了我，一直都是我们两个人一起过。所以我跟我妈姓李，我妈叫李栋旭。”李赫咬着吸管漫不经心地说，仿佛在说别人的故事似的，他一向这么没心没肺，现在把奶茶吸光了，正专心地一个一个地吸着杯底沉淀着的珍珠。  
“唉，一个Omega独自抚养一个孩子，应该很难吧。”我说道，心里觉得岳母真是一个很伟大的Omega啊。  
不过，原来已经这么久没有被alpha碰过了啊，剩下李赫也是十九年前了，怪不得这么敏感。  
“李赫，请让我下次登门拜访我们的妈妈吧！”我央求道，“我们已经谈了这么久恋爱了，我该认识认识你的家人了吧？”  
“诶？”李赫对我突然提出的要求有些惊讶，“谈了很久吗？你不是上个月才和我表白吗？”  
“主要是。。。想登门道歉，今天把岳母认成你了，所以对他不是很尊重。”我心虚地说道。  
“知道了。”李赫说，“那后天就来吧。”


End file.
